


Untitled

by ayonoi



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concubine!Thor, Consort!Thor, Hot Dad Laufey, Jotun Loki, M/M, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayonoi/pseuds/ayonoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has settled down at Laufey's Concubine and made Jotunheim his home. But turmoil soon arrives at the King's door in the form of his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was a direct result from the last fic the amazing amberfox17 wrote for marty-mc's commission. This is a sad ending and I am slightly unkind to Loki. Mainly because Thor is not in love with him.
> 
> I am not a very good writer but i needed to get the plot bunny out of my head. I have tons of respect for the awesome writers that i find on Tumblr, my hats to you all!

Laufey is tired, the jarls have been making more demands, some can be met, others can not. Something seats uneasy on his mind, the faction that is demanding more concessions from the throne are from Loki’s faction. It isn’t the first time his son has been trying to get more leverage in court, but he can see some signs of success this time around. Loki seems more determined to get support behind him possibly preparing himself for the throne. But Laufey has no intention of stepping down yet. He needs to watch his steps (and most importantly) his back and consult with his own advisors and Thor. He has recently returned from a long trip, checking the new settlements and new trading routes in the Northern territories along with is group of loyal jotun warriors. The news were good. Their people are prospering and their numbers growing. Some even venture out from Jotunheim to seek employment or ply their trades in other realms. There is still much to do but it is a beginning.

Thor’s respect among the seasoned warriors of Jotunheim has grown in the last few years but most importantly, his people have started to get used to seeing the Asgardian Prince at Laufey’s side. Only the old and bitter whisper insults when they think they can’t be heard. Thor is even more desireable among the high jarls, who have not stopped petitioning the King, be it with jewels, gold or even large herds of animals, for a night with the God of Thunder. Laufey thinks he should allow Thor to bestow heirs upon their favored supporters but he won’t do it unless Thor desires it. So far, he has shown no interest. But possessiveness comes over Laufey like a wave, there will be no children for anyone else until Thor’s child grows heavy in his belly. It is time he elevates Thor to consort and bear his children. He will deal with succession to the throne later, maybe he will keep those children to himself, take them out of the royal city and raise them in the quietness of the outer house. He will leave the kingdom to Loki to do as he pleases as long as Thor and his children can live in peace away from everything. Eventually, one of his children by Thor might ascend the throne of Asgard. That would be a much desired outcome. He sighs and goes back to the scrolls on his desk, pulling a fur he really does not need over one shoulder.

Thor wakes in his rooms. Laufey dismissed him earlier after giving his report to the council and court. He sees the light seeping under his door, Laufey is still working in his chambers. He yawns widely, jaw cracking with the effort. The giant ice wolves sleeping next to his bed wake up and the thump of their tails on the floor is loud, hoping to receive some attention from their master. Gifted by Laufey, the pups grew up fast and became massive, ferocious beasts. But with Thor, Laufey and those they deem safe, they behave like pups, asking for food and love at every turn. Thor spoils them rotten and let them hunt at their hearts desire in the frozen forests. He rises from his bed, pets his beasts and grabs a simple robe to wear. He doubts he needs it but better be presentable. Thor noticed how tired Laufey looked, his shoulders sagging a little under the weight of some difficult problem. Pushing the door leading to the King’s chambers, he notices him bent over his desk, surrounded by documents and books. He usually makes Laufey work hard for his affections but tonight, he will not.

“It is late, you should be sleeping now”. A warm hand settles on Laufey’s shoulder. There is a smirk in the King’s face. “I should work late more often if this moves you to come to my rooms late, on your own free will to comfort me”. Laufey pulls Thor closer by the waist and rubs his face against Thor’s golden hair. Their relationship has grown in the last three hundred years but Thor still needs to get close to Laufey on his own terms. “The light seeping through the door was keeping me awake and the ice wolves were snoring loudly so I came to see why this foolish King was still up” Laufey laughs and let’s Thor pull him out of his seat and towards the bed. He drops the fur from his shoulders and takes off his loincloth while Thor removes his robe and makes himself comfortable in the large bed. Laufey wishes he could take Thor tonight, he missed him while he was gone but he is tired. He pulls Thor close and nuzzles his neck. Thor sighs sleepily. “ I think it is time for you to become Consort, what say you, Thor of Asgard?” Should I send word to Odin AllFather that you will be elevated to that honor?” Thor’s grip on his hand tightens “Aye, let word go out tomorrow but now, let me sleep in peace for once” But Laufey is not done just yet “Once you are my Consort, then I will bear your child” Sleep is chased momentarily from Thor’s eyes and turns to see Laufey grinning. Thor now knows where Loki’s devious smiles and schemes come from. He gives the King a sultry smile of his own, showing no fear at the idea of becoming a father “Then be ready Laufey King, there will be no sleep for you on your wedding night” Thor’s eyes are bright in the dark and Laufey gives a small blessing to the ancient gods that he can see the emotion in their depths. Thor turns in his arms and slowly goes back to sleep. Laufey closes his eyes, lulled by Thor’s steady breathing.

Thor is woken up once again, much later in the night to loud knocking on the doors. Laufey sleeps deeply, not roused by the noise. Thor is half sleep so he does not bother finding his robe in the dark. When he opens the door, Loki is mid-knock. Loki is surprised to see him but then, a look of pure rage comes over his face.

“What are you doing in the King’s chambers? Why are you not in your rooms?” There is anger and urgency in Loki’s voice but Thor is too tired to heed the warning signs, he shrugs his shoulders “I am Laufey King’s Concubine and soon to be Consort, why should not I be in his rooms and in his bed?” Loki pales when the word consort and his mouth twists in an ugly sneer, “No, I won’t allow that! You can’t become his consort because you are supposed to be MINE!” There is no warning, just the feeling of the knife sinking on Thor’s side. The pain jolts his mind and realizes this is a coup.

“Treason! Rise Laufey King!!” Thor bellows as Loki stabs him on the shoulder. He extend his hand calling Mjolnir. Thor catches it just in time to parry Loki’s next blow. Laufey is up on his feet rushing forward when warriors twice Thor’s side rush to the King, spears raised. Loki leaves him, fighting towards Laufey while two more warriors take his place against Thor. There are more warriors coming, he defeats one, only to be hit by another. Thor catches his breath and whistles, there is barking and suddenly the door of his rooms shatter, torn to splinters by the massive weight of the ice wolves breaking though to defend their master. Loki’s faction has gained access to most of the room and the corridors, Thor’s warriors will take time to get here but he already can hear the loyal troops of the King fighting outside against the traitors. He fights without fear, his side is slick with blood, braining and breaking backs with Mjolnir. He might not be a frost giant, but living among them has taught him how to fight them more efficiently. He is recalled back by the sound of pained groan, he turns to see Loki, splitting Laufey’s belly open with his knives. Thor rushes in, red fills his vision and berserker rage descends on him. If they expected savagery from Laufey’s concubine, they did not expect what it was to fall to the rage of a Thunder God. The enemy comes forward, Thor loses himself to rage and blood, trying to open a path to the King’s body. Everyone falls except Loki, who is fast and light on his feet. There is no reason behind Thor’s eyes but only the desire to kill and defeat his enemies. As Mjolnir flies to catch Loki, he disappears and manages to catch Thor on the side of the head with a spear, throwing a bolt of green seidr directly on Thor’s face. The light is bright and Thor knows no more.

He wakes in his rooms, heavily bandaged and sore. In the stillness of his chambers, he knows his King is dead. One of the wolves, the male, comes over limping, whining. The wolf’s warm tongue licks his hand. The other wolf is missing, most likely dead too. He absently pets the wolf’s head, thinking that his time in Jotunheim is over. The sound of the doors opening, jolt him from his thoughts. He watches the Crown Prince walk in, a silver pelt over his shoulders. There is a lump in Thor’s throat and the anger he feels is nothing compared to the growling of the ice wolf as his side, for Loki wears his mate’s fur as a sign of his victory.

“Ah, you are awake, it is good that I came to see you today” Loki stands away from the foot of the bed, wary of Thor’s guardian. The wolf is growling and moves to attack but Thor places his hand on its head to pacify it. The wolf goes still, a mournful whine comes out and it finally sits. It will wait for a command that will never come.

“Laufey King is dead, I take it?” Thor can’t bear to look at Loki but forces himself to.“Yes, he is. I am king now”

“What about my warriors?” There is pity in Loki’s eyes but also a certain amount of glee. Thor hardens his heart.“You lost three quarters of your supporters. The remaining quarter are being taken care of by our healers. Let it not be said Loki King is not without mercy when it comes to Thor Consort’s comrades” There is a terrible, sinking feeling in Thor’s stomach but he continues on “Since Laufey is dead, then it is time for me to return to Asgard and to my people per the peace agreements signed by our fathers” The smile that Loki gives him is not kind but it is wolfish and hungry.

“About that, this is why I came to visit you. I have sent word to Asgard. The original terms of the peace agreement before my father changed them will stand. We will wed and our realms will remain at peace.”

“I refuse” Thor grips the sheets tight, almost ripping them.

“You don’t get to refuse. Odin AllFather has agreed after much deliberation. Or do you prefer to throw our worlds into a war to bring them to ruin? I imagine not, you are duty bound to preserve the peace our fathers bargained for and you have worked so hard to make this wold your home. We will wed once you are well enough. In your barbaric rage, you killed most of my warriors in the room but they in turn dealt you grave injuries. You are still healing. I will not have you in my bed on our wedding night bleeding all over the place.” There is loathing in Thor’s eyes. Loki moves closer and places a hand on one of Thor’s broad shoulders. “You belong to me now.”

He moves away and turns to leave. Thor can’t help the question that falls from his lips “What did you do with the body?”

Loki stops but does not turn to look at him “What does it matter Thor?” Loki’s voice is tired. “He is dead. He is gone and he is not coming back. You will be my Consort, my father should become a memory to you. Rest, we will talk about this later.” Loki leaves, closing the door softly behind him.

Thor’s eyes burn but the tears don’t come. He pats the side of the bed and the wolf obediently lays its head on the spot. Thor buries his face on the wolf’s soft fur and thinks about the centuries of happiness he had and the millennia to come. He hopes his heart is big enough to be Loki’s Consort.

ALTERNATE ENDING:

Thor is swatted in furs and enough gold to make a grown man stumble. But he is Thor, Hammer of the Aesir, God of Thunder. Today, he becomes Loki’s Consort. The wedding is grand, but he thinks his wedding to Laufey would have been grander. Loki stands next to him, eyes alight with triumph. He has all that his heart desires.

“Do you see everyone bending the knee to us, my Consort?” He reaches out to caress Thor’s hair. Thor’s grip on Mjolnir tightens, the leather creaking under the strain.

“Isn’t this better than being my father’s concubine? He would have eventually shared you, no concubine ever remains a favorite” Thor listens to Loki but he can only think about the knives hidden under his furs, metal warm against his back. Mjolnir’s quiet hum sounds like a mourning dirge. He knows come dawn, it will be over. He will never see his parents, his siblings and Asgard again. But it is alright. He will wipe the smile off Loki’s face and get his revenge. The last remaining ice wolf has been sealed in his rooms. Loki explained to Thor it would be unbecoming of his pet to sleep in their new chambers but he will be allowed to keep his old rooms and the wolf in them. Little do they know he snuck in to loosen the hinges on the doors so the wolf can only push with its great weight to open them and run to reach its master.

“Does it please you Thor?” Loki caresses his cheek and Thor turns to smile brightly.

“Yes, My King”.


End file.
